Full Circle
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Emma has something to tell Will. Wemma fluff!


_**A/n: Yet another fic brought to you by the prompts of the amazing people on glee forum. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Emma Schuester had a dilemma.

She was pregnant.

But that wasn't the dilemma, no, the dilemma was the fact that she had no idea how to tell her husband.

She considered just telling him but he had wanted to be a father for so very long she felt just blurting out the two words wouldn't be quite enough. She wanted to do something big and romantic, pay him back for the amazing and romantic marriage proposal she received that to this day still made her eyes tear up.

Quite frankly she was a little surprised that he hadn't figured it out already. She loved her husband dearly but at times Will could be very, to put it bluntly, slow. He usually picked up on the fact that there was something wrong right away, he always recognized the first signs of one of her panic attacks and sometimes was able to prevent it from happening all together because he knew exactly what to do. Only when he was distracted by work did he fail to notice when she was in a bad mood which led to quite a few arguments over the course of their relationship.

But now he wasn't extraordinarily busy at work, he had no large distractions yet he failed to notice the little signs of her pregnancy. Granted, the last time he was around a pregnant woman she wasn't pregnant at all and didn't exhibit any of the signs normally accompanied with pregnancy but Emma still thought he'd pick on her signs. She had mood swings, not terrible ones but ones that made her cry over the littlest of things that had Will looking like a clueless puppy unsure of how to control his inconsolable wife. She was doing things she didn't normally do, including making herself a cup of hot cocoa and cooling down the steaming hot beverage slightly with _milk_, dairy-filled milk. Will had nearly chocked on his own beverage at the sight and it took her a little while to even notice her mistake and when she did, she didn't care. She'd been throwing up nearly every morning and if that wasn't the biggest clue of all she didn't know what was.

For most of that time she didn't even know herself that she was pregnant although she had suspected it for a while but it wasn't confirmed until the day before.

Emma felt a little unnerved keeping her pregnancy a secret from Will even if she had only known herself for a little over twenty four hours. She knew the situation currently was miles away from the situation that happened with Terri but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Which is why she knew she had to tell him tonight. And that brings back the original question: how?

She spent most of her free time that she had in the morning, which really wasn't alot, thinking about different ways to tell him and most of the ways that she did come up with fell short of the expectation she was trying to achieve.

By the time lunch time came around she was on the verge of tears due to her pregnancy hormones working with the stress of work, the stress of trying to find ways to tell her husband about the said pregnancy and trying to battle off the nausea that had been slowly building since she woke up that morning.

Will noticed of course, it was one of the things he always did notice. After all, it was hard to miss when her big brown eyes were brimming with tears. She tried to blow it off like it was nothing but she knew he was skeptical and he kept a close eye on her while walking in the hallway towards the faculty lounge and at the lunch table itself.

The stress of work and her dilemma melted away as she chatted with Will and Shannon at the lunch table however, her nausea did not. She barely ate her lunch and Will noticed and he grabbed her hand under the table, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand silently asking if everything was alright. She squeezed his hand in response, letting him know that it was, even though it wasn't. And that became apparent to him and everyone else in the room when her face turned pale from fighting off the nausea and when it became too much, without word she launched herself out of the chair and ran out of the faculty lounge making a bee line towards the nearest bathroom.

Will stared after her in shock, shared a confused glance with Shannon and then took off after her. He searched the hallways slowly, unsure of where she went and then he heard the unmistakable sounds of a woman crying. And not just any woman...Emma.

He approached the women's restroom and pressed his ear up against the door, just to make sure that was where the sound was coming from and then he tapped softly on the wood door. "Em?" He called in.

The only sound he got in response was a whimper mixed with a soft sob and he knocked again, calling in louder. "Emma, honey, are you alright?"

He waited, listening for any sound from her and all he heard was the soft click of her heels against the tile. Then the door abruptly opened and Emma's small, soft hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into the restroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Will's eyes locked onto her wide, tearful eyes and immediately he pulled her into a tight hug. He began to rub circles on her back, it was one of the things he learned over the course of their relationship that always calmed her down, and pressed light kisses to the top of her hair. Emma clung to Will, her face buried in his chest as she let her emotions go in the form of salty tears.

"What happened, Emma?" Will's smooth voice whispered in ear once she managed to calm down and a shiver ran down her spine.

"I got sick." She mumbled helplessly.

"Again?" Will pulled back to look down at her in alarm and she gave him a sheepish smile in return.

His brow furrowed in confusion at her odd response. "Em, you've been getting sick like this for the past week, I know I'm no doctor but that's not normal sweetie."

"Will," She sighed, wishing he knew the truth and that she could tell him but a public bathroom is anything but romantic. "I'm fine."

"You are absolutely not fine." He protested, his lips forming a frown. He raised a hand to her face caressing the skin of her cheek softly. "You're horribly pale, Emma. I think you should go home and get some rest and call your doctor."

Her eyes widened slightly. "N-no, Will thats not necessary."

He glanced down at her sternly. "Emma, you're sick."

Emma sighed quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground. She knew there was no use arguing with Will, to him it looked like she was sick. "Alright." She whispered. "I'll go home."

"Thank you." He dropped a tender kiss to her forehead. She plastered a smile on her face as she turned her eyes upwards to him.

Truthfully a day of rest did sound pleasant, it would give her more time to come up with something.

Will grabbed onto her hand gently and led her out of the bathroom towards Principal Figgins' office where they'd explain the situation. As soon as Will mentioned that Emma got sick, Figgins immediately agreed to letting her go telling her to take as much time as she needed until she healthy again.

Will then helped her gather her belongings in her office and walked her out to her car, trying to convince her a couple of times to let him drive her home himself. She refused saying that she was well enough to drive herself home and that she didn't feel comfortable leaving her car in the parking lot.

So with a quick goodbye peck on the cheek, Emma got into her car, leaving Will standing there until he saw her car disappear and headed home.

When she entered the quiet and empty apartment she realized that she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt a whole lot better and thought about cleaning but she knew if Will came home and found out he wouldn't be happy. She promised him she'd go home and rest and that is what she would do.

She went into the kitchen and put on some tea and once it was done, settled down on the couch under a blanket, getting lost in her thoughts.

Once she was done with her tea, and she set it down carefully on a coaster on the coffee table, she curled up even more on the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows and closed her eyes, and as she tried to think of different ways to tell Will she slowly drifted off.

She woke up nearly four hours later when she heard the sound of the door opening. She opened her eyes slowly and through a sleepy daze saw Will standing in the archway of the living room, watching her with a concerned expression on his face. She smiled at him and pushed herself up into a sitting position, holding out her hand for him.

He crossed the room in several steps and sat down in the empty space next to her, reaching out to take her outstretched hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered with a small smile.

"You look better." Will observed, his eyes scanning her face. "Were you sleeping?"

Emma blinked and then nodded, realizing that she had indeed fallen asleep. "Yes, I guess I really did need rest."

Will squeezed her hand gently. "Did you make an appointment with your doctor?"

Her eyes widened at the question and she bit her lip. "Um...no. I, ah, felt there was no need."

"No need?" He questioned incredulously, pulling one leg up on the couch to face her better. "Emma, I know you don't particularly like the doctors but if you're sick we need to figure out what this is."

"I know what it is." She replied softly. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell him but she couldn't make him worry over nothing for much longer. "It's called morning sickness, Will."

Will's brow furrowed. "Morning sickness? The only people who get morning sickness are the ones who are-" He paused, stared at the knowing look on her face and his eyes widened considerably, his jaw dropping only moments later.

"Emma..." He whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

"Yes." She whispered in return, a hesitant smile pulling at her lips, waiting for his full reaction.

"You're-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes." She confirmed again.

"You're having a baby?" His voice was laced with shock but she could already see his hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes."

"_We're_ having a baby?"

"Yes." She answered once more, eyeing him warily, wishing that she hadn't just blurted it out and made it special and romantic for him.

His eyes flickered down to her abdomen that was covered by the blanket and then slowly they travelled back up to meet her eyes.

"Oh my god." He whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "We're having a baby!" A bright grin suddenly took over his face and he launched himself across the couch pulling Emma into his tight and loving embrace.

She squeaked in surprise but then let out a small laugh as Will held onto her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. He pressed a small, gentle kiss to the exposed skin on her neck and then lifted his head, staring into her eyes for a long moment and then released his hold on her, brought his hands up to cup her face and then leaned down for a long, loving, passionate kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips and her reply of the same was muffled by his constant kisses. As he pulled back, he asked with his lips still holding a smile, "How long have you known?"

Emma's heart leapt at the question and she swallowed. "Only since yesterday morning. I was trying to think of some way to tell you because I know how much you want to be a father and I didn't want to just blurt it out, which is what I wound up doing anyway, and I hope you're not mad."

"Mad?" He laughed and his smile widened. "Why on Earth would I be mad? Emma, we're having a baby."

She smiled at the pure joy and love in his voice and warmth flooded her at the thought that she was the one to make him that happy. "We're having a baby." She whispered in confirmation.

"I love you so much." Will shook his head softly and pulled her in for another kiss.

A few minutes later they were both settled down on the couch, the blanket thrown over both of them as Emma curled up to Will's side and their joined hands rested comfortably and protectively over Emma's flat stomach. Will's free arm was wrapped around Emma's shoulders, holding her against him and he trailed his fingers gently up and down the skin of her arm. His head rested against her hair as they both stared off into nothing, just enjoying the comfort and peace of each other, relishing in the thought of their new upcoming family.

"Emma?" Will prompted, his lips brushing up against her hair.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She whispered with a small smile, cuddling further into his chest. "I'm not nauseous or anything."

"That's not what I meant." He said and Emma's brow furrowed as she titled her head to look up at him.

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean are you alright with the idea of having a baby? I know how you feel about babies and the messes they create."

Emma frowned and averted her eyes to where her hand lay rested on Will's chest. "I am scared, Will, I won't deny that. But..." The smile returned to her face as she looked back up at him, "I want a family with you. I know its going to be hard but with you by my side I know that I can handle anything."

Will smiled and brought down his forehead to rest gently on hers. "I have total faith you in, Em." He whispered and his warm breath caressing her lips sent shivers down her spine. "You are going to be one amazing mommy."

She didn't know what it was, his words, or her pregnancy hormones but tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and before Will could notice that a few tears actually slipped down onto her cheeks she leaned over and wrapped her arm around his neck, resting the side of her face against his. "And you are going to be one amazing daddy." She whispered softly into his ear.

She heard his breath catch in his throat and a moment later the breath escaped his lips in what sounded like a sob. His arm tightened around her and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and as he moved she could feel the moisture of his own tears against her skin.

When they released from their hug a few minutes later, neither of them even bothered to hide the tear stains on their cheeks. Will used his free hand to wipe the tears away from her cheeks all the while smiling adoringly down at her. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

A loving, warm smile broke across Emma's lips and she squeezed their joined hands. "That's an easy one."

Will cocked an eyebrow in question and her smile widened. "You loved me."

His eyes twinkled in delight as his smile widened to spread across his entire face. "And I always will." He rubbed their joined hands in light circles on her abdomen. "You and our little one. Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." She echoed and leaned up to kiss him.

She knew there would be difficulties during the next nine months of her pregnancy and it would get even more difficult when the baby arrived but she was more than willing to leave her old life of worrying about messes and germs behind as she and Will prepared to bring a new, more wonderful life into the world.


End file.
